De Krokante Toren
De Krokante Toren (Engels: Krusty Towers) is de vijftiende aflevering van seizoen 4. De aflevering is in het Engels gelanceerd op 1 april 2006. De aflevering code is 69a. Inhoud Spongebob en Octo lopen hun huizen uit naar het werk. Spongebob vertelt een grappig verhaal over wat er laatst gebeurde in de Krokante Krab. Octo loopt met zijn hoofd naar beneden naast hem. Dan komen ze aan bij de Krokante Krab, die door Octo als eerst wordt gezien terwijl Spongebob nog door aan het vertellen is. Hij laat Spongebob de Krokante Krab zien, veranderd in het hotelgebouw De Krokante Toren. Meneer Krabs komt naar buiten en zegt dat de Krokante Toren vanaf nu geopend is. Hij vertelt Spongebob een verhaal over een hotelbezoek, waarbij hij voor alles moest betalen (een hamburger van 25 euro) en er was een motto: We weigeren nooit een gast, ook al is het nog zo'n rare kwast! ''Dit insprireerde meneer Krabs om zelf ook een restaurant op te starten met dure prijzen voor een Krabburger. Octo vindt het idee slecht: het is midden in de zee (en ''in the middle of nowhere) en je wordt er gestoken door kwallen. Ze gaan naar binnen en krijgen hun hoteluniformen, waar Spongebob blij mee is en Octo niet. De eerste klant komt binnen en meneer Krabs zegt dat Octo even moet kijken hij hem gaat verwelkomen in het hotel. Hij laat het bord zien met ''We weigeren nooit een gast, ook al is het zo'n rare kwast! ''De klant vindt het niet zo interessant en bestelt een dubbele Krabburger met uien en extra augurken, maar meneer Krabs geeft de bestelling alleen bij een kamer. De klant heeft te weinig tijd en vertrekt weer. Octo komt naast hem staan en maakt een opmerking over meneer Krabs' optreden, waarbij de klant wegliep. Om die reden wordt Octo nu achter de balie gezet. Patrick komt meteen naar de balie toe en bestelt zijn Krabburger met kaas. Hiervoor moet hij een kamer nemen en doet dat dus. Octo merkt op dat Patrick heel dicht in de buurt woont (op nog geen 10 meter afstand) en Patrick vertelt dat hij er soms even tussen uit wil. Hij drukt op de bel en Octo haalt de bel weg en vervangt het voor het inschrijfboek. Patrick moet er zijn naam in schrijven, maar dat mag Octo niet zien. Hij heeft een tekening gemaakt met zichzelf in oorlogsgebied. Octo vindt het goed genoeg en geeft de sleutels. Patrick wil zijn koffers naar boven hebben en vraagt of Octo dat wil doen. Octo roept Spongebob om ze naar boven te brengen, maar dan verschijnt meneer Krabs die Spongebob de opdracht geeft de Krabburger te gaan maken. Octo moet de koffers naar boven dragen, maar weigert dit. Meneer Krabs doet zielig en vraagt of een beetje arbeid te veel gevraagd is voor Octo. Octo vindt het al goed en draagt Patricks zeer zware koffers naar boven. Hij mag de lift niet gebruiken, want het is voor de gasten. Hij moet de werknemerslift nemen, een trap met een liftdeur. Octo komt vermoeid boven en Patrick komt op hetzelfde moment uit de lift. Octo wil weten wat er in de koffers zit, het lijken hem rotsen te zijn en dat zijn het ook. Hij vraagt wat Patrick met stenen moet, maar daar mag hij niet mee bemoeien. Patrick geeft Octo als fooi een steen. Spongebob komt binnen met de Krabburger en krijgt geld van Patrick. Octo is nu boos en wil weglopen, maar Patrick roept hem terug. Hij moet de korsten van de Krabburger eraf schillen (die een en al korst is). Patrick krijgt zijn geschilde Krabburger en Spongebob komt binnen met nieuwe Krabburgers. Er is nog een ding te doen, maar Octo heeft er genoeg van en laat het aan Spongebob over, het blijkt het opeten van de burgers te zijn. Octo ziet Spongebob en Patrick de burgers naar binnen werken en gaat weg. Hij komt naar beneden en meneer Krabs zegt dat Patrick nog iets gedaan wil hebben van Octo. Octo moet nu weer naar boven en wil weten waarom Patrick dat niet eerder zei. Meneer Krabs antwoordt daarop dat Patrick hem niet wilde lastigvallen. Octo moet de wc ontstoppen,waar Spongebob in zit. Octo stopt Spongebob weer terug in de wc en loopt weg. Octo loopt naar meneer Krabs en klaagt over Patricks onredelijkheid. Van meneer Krabs mag Patrick zo onredelijk zijn als hij wil. Hij wijst Octo op het bord en Octo probeert te protesteren. Patrick belt weer op en hij moet zijn rug schrobben. Octo loopt weg, maar Patrick roept dat er weer iets mis is met het toilet. Octo komt met de lift naar beneden, waar meneer Krabs boos over is (hij is een werknemer). Octo zegt dat hij nu geen werknemer meer is en loopt de deur uit. Hij komt meteen terug door de draaideur als vakantieganger. Octo wil een kamer boven in het gebouw, hij is toe aan vakantie want overwerkt. Octo zegt dat hij dit hotel heeft genomen omdat ze daar nooit een gast weigeren. Meneer Krabs vindt dat hij Octo geen kamer hoeft te geven, totdat Octo veel geld geeft. Hij krijgt zijn kamersleutel en Spongebob gaat met raketbenen door het plafond om de koffers boven te krijgen. Meneer Krabs moet hem naar boven dragen, weigert en wordt door Octo op het bord gewezen. Eenmaal boven wil Octo een Krabburger met kaas, teennagels en neusharen. Niet Octo, maar meneer Krabs moet het opeten. Spongebob fluistert meneer Krabs in dat het niet echt met kaas, teennagels en neusharen is, maar het blijkt het toch te zijn (Patrick had de kaas in zijn kamer). Octo bestelt koekjes zoals zijn moeder die vroeger bakte. Hij krijgt koekjes, die niet smaken naar zijn moeders recept. Meneer Krabs overvalt samen met Spongebob het huis van mevrouw Tentakel. Ze krijgen de achterbak van de auto niet dicht en Octo's moeder doet dat. Ze gaan met z'n drieën koekjes bakken. Meneer Krabs komt Octo de koekjes brengen en hij vertelt dat zijn moeder niet zo'n goede kokkin was. Octo vindt dat zijn kamer opnieuw ingericht moet worden, volgens de Neptunus XIV-stijl. Eenmaal veranderd in die stijl is Octo niet tevreden. We zien dat Octo steeds verandert van kamerstijl totdat de oorspronlijke stijl weer terug is (Neptunus XIV, jaren 1920, cowboyhut, kerker, hotelstijl). Meneer Krabs vindt het vervelend, want het is terug bij het oude. Voordat meneer Krabs mag gaan, wil hij nog zwemmen. Het is een groot zwembad om de hoek. Spongebob duikt er ook bij in. Meneer Krabs vraagt of er nog extra service nodig is, maar het is goed. Patrick komt ook in het zwembad, dat hij geweldig en luxe vindt. Hij springt erin meteen bommetje. Daardoor zakt de Krokante Toren in en stroomt al het water naar buiten. Wat overblijft is de Krokante Krab. Ze komen in het ziekenhuis terecht, met z'n allen op een kamer. Meneer Krabs zegt dat het hotel vanaf het begin een slecht idee was. Het ziekenhuis heeft een torenhoge rekening van 15000 euro en dat brengt meneer Krabs op het idee een ziekenhuis te beginnen. Ze moeten alledrie Medicijnen gaan studeren. en:Krusty Towers es:La torre Cascaruda fr:L'Hôtel du Capitaine pl:Krabowa Wieża pt-br:A Torre Cascuda ru:Красти взмывает ввысь Categorie:Seizoen 4 Categorie:Aflevering